bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Xenologue 1
(My first xenologue! These are just battle with characters or collabs, and don't count as chapters since they are massive fight chapters. This has a long battle scene, you've been warned. Also, this takes place after chapter 16.) After about half an hour, the girl and I had gone out and bought all the supplies that we'd need beforw we went out on our journey to the next city. All this time, I stayed quiet, although one question nagged at my mind. Once we weren't shopping, I asked her said question. "I never got to hear your name.... so.... what is your name?" I asked her, curiously. She turned to me. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name?" She asked me. I shook my head, and she frowned. "Im sorry, my name is Ayra." She said, sounding a bit sad. I don't know how I could have offended her, but I couldn't think for long after a strange person confronted me. He had white hair, and weilded a strange looking blade. His armor seemed homemade, but quite sturdy, though I couldn't easily tell since he was wearing it. "So, you are that new grandmaster everyone is talking about.... vrael, is it?" He asked. I nodded, then asked, "Yeah, why does it matter to you?" He smirked, and shook his head. I looked at him, confused, and he continued speaking. "I want to battle you, a little one-on-one, to test your strength, and for some practice for me." He said, waiting for a reply. I sighed, and closed my eyes, then thought for a second. I had just woken up from a major loss of energy in battle, and didn't think that I could be in the condition to even walk... but, I decided that I would battle. (For plot purposes :P) I agreed, and he led us to the arena. "Wait... the arena does private matches?" I asked. He nodded. "By the way, the name's mettias. Everyone knows your name around here, so you can't really expect having to introduce yourself." He said. We walked into the arena, and went right up to the desk. I was surprised, this was THE METTIAS, the person who I had heard alot about, in a way. We went through some paperwork, and we got into the arena. "One on one, or two versus two?" He asked. I looked at ayra, who shrugged. "Two versus two." He grinned, and summoned a unit that I hadn't seen before. The unit had green hair, had grey armor, and wielded a strangely shaped sword. He had an expressionless look on his face. I didn't get too worried, since he didn't look too powerful, but that could just be a disguise, somehow. Ayra readied her swords, and I readied my blade. Mettias asked us if we were ready to battle, and I said yes. He nodded, and pulled out his sword. It looked like his unit's sword, though it was pierced by a red line going down the center of it, which was the only real difference between the blades. Before I could stop inspecting the blade, the unit charged, mettias following a few seconds later. The unit yelled something, and a massive light pulse blasted ayra back. Before I could go to help her, mettias appeared in front of me. I swung my blade, but he intercepted it, and knocked it out of my hand. I punched him in the face, which he didn't expect. He stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose. He aimed his blade at me, and fired a beam of light from it, and I was blasted back, like ayra. I hit the ground, and heard a loud crack, and a massive amount of pain cane from my right arm. I looked at it, and saw it hanging limp, not moving, though I was trying to move it. I fired a jet of maelstrom at mettias, and stood up. I healed the arm, at least to let me move it again. Will and ayra were locked in battle, so I didn't expect either to rejoin the battle anytime soon. Mettias cast a spell on himself, and a faint aura surrounds him. He then set up four orbs in random locations around the arena. I watched him, curious as to what he was doing. He touched an orb, and teleported to the orb closest to me. I fired a stream of maelstrom at him and the orbs, and to my delight, the orb became infected with maelstrom, and so did the other three. I then willed them to explode, and a massive explosion went off in the arena. I was yet again blasted back, but I landed on my feet. I turned to ayra, who had gained the upper hand, and watched her kill the unit, which turned into an orb and flew to mettias, where it then disappeared. Ayra ran to me, while the rest of the arena was buried in smoke. As the smoke disappeared, mettias charged out, with several cuts all over him, probably from the explosion. He swung at ayra, who blocked the hit, only for mettias to fire a dark bolt right into her chest. She stumbled back, holding the bolt. I charged at mettias, who fired a bolt at me. I used my maelstrom to deflect it. And mettias is hit, and he pulled it out, leaving a small hole in his leg. He didn't seem fazed at all, which didn't make any sense. I turned to ayra, who lay limp twenty feet away from me. That angered me, alot. I summoned the maelstrom from my arm into physical beings, stromlings. The stromlings looked at me, and commanded them to attack mettias, who they swarmed. As mettias was distracted, I went over to ayra, and knelt by her side. She had a pulse, but it was faint. I healed her wounds, which took a ton of energy, and then did something that could be counted as cheating. I sapped ayra's spare energy, so that I could use it while in battle. She moaned, and I picked her up, then carried her to the wall of the arena, away from the battle. I then ran back to mettias, who had killed most of the stromlings, except for two that he was fighting. By the time I got over to him, he had killed the last two stromlings. He had some pretty major wounds, but didn't seem to even notice them. I was confused, as several of his wounds would paralyze even the best of warriors, but it didn't even effect him at all. I then reverted to magic, mainly maelstrom, for a while. I fired a jet of maelstrom at him, and he destroyed it with a dark bolt. We were at an impasse with that, so I charged him. I fired maelstrom in random directions, but directed it to him. While he was busy guarding from the maelstrom, I stabbed him through the chest. He elbowed me in the face, and kicked me back. I stumbled back, dazed from the hit, while mettias pulled out my blade, and flung it across the arena. He should have been killed... I stabbed him right through the heart... but he was still fine.... what was... he? I was terrified now, since he didn't seem to be affected by fatal wounds. I then thought, his aura must have something to do with it. I fired maelstrom at him, while I sent bursts of maelstrom energy at him. I battered him down, and finally, some maelstrom connected with his aura's source, his head. I sent the maelstrom to the aura's origin, and de-activated it from there. Mettias then crumbled to the ground, as I knew he would. His aura prevented him from feeling pain, or being affected by it. I sighed with relief, and ran over to ayra, who was unconscious. I waited for the arena medics to come, and they took her to the infirmary, ahere I followed, but waited outside. I thought about the battle, and all of the new things that I had learned. After a good hour or so, she got out of the infirmary, good as new, healed up, and we went out of the city, off to the next. Category:Blog posts